Gatuno
by T. Lecter
Summary: Mello acredita que alguém roubou seus chocolates, Matt garante que não. Mas o loiro não mede esforços para tomá-los de volta. PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE! ;


_Um dia um sábio homem criou Death Note. Eu sou uma mulher... logo..._

* * *

_Fic de presente para Chibi Anne! ;)_

**Gatuno**

-

Matt estava atento a cada passo de Mello. A barra de chocolate, sempre presente, acabava-se nas mãos dele e o crucifixo chacoalhava em seu pescoço, parecendo incrivelmente mais pesado naquele dia, na impressão do ruivo.

A tensão que todo o caso Kira lhe causava estampava-se no rosto branco. Matt sabia não poder fazer nada para ajudar naquele momento, mas não lhe custava oferecer um sorriso e um "Vai dar tudo certo". Porém o olhar de Mello dava-lhe a impressão de ter sido acertado por um tiro de canhão bem no estômago, e era inevitável acender um cigarro para logo em seguida fingir-se de mudo.

Terminado o chocolate, Mello pôs-se a emborcar todas as caixas e prateleiras que pudesse encontrar pelo caminho, com uma estranha expressão assassina denotando algum ódio banal e quase nunca levado a extremos.

- Quem foi que afanou meus chocolates?

- Você mesmo engoliu o último.

- Cale a boca Matt.

Foi só dar mais uma baforada e Matt caiu na risada. Era engraçado ver Mello se contorcendo de raiva pela falta de seus tão preciosos companheiros de quebra-cabeças, os chocolates. Apagou o cigarro na parede, pouco se importando com o que diriam os idiossincráticos de plantão – ou simplesmente Mello, como queira – e buscou nos bolsos algo que pudesse subtrair um pouco da inquietação presente no loiro.

- Balas de menta?

- Chocolates, Matt, chocolates! – reiterou o loiro, desenhando um retângulo com os dedos. – Estou faminto.

- Seu chocolate parece ser inflamável. Explosivo. Tente se acalmar. Vou sair e comprar mais chocolates para você.

- Você é surdo? Eu disse que afanaram meus chocolates. Há um gatuno por aqui, e quero saber quem é.

- Só estamos nós dois aqui. E volto a afirmar que o vi devorar o último chocolate – notou que os olhos de Mello diziam "você os escondeu nos bolsos, seu ladrãozinho" e suspirou antes de sacudir toda a roupa para provar a veracidade de suas palavras. – Vai acabar virando um balofo acéfalo de tanto comer isso.

- E você um chaminé asmático. Vai então, traga chocolates.

- Que tipo?

- Chocolates – afirmou o loiro, como se fosse óbvio não haver categorias a escolher.

Poderia ser somente impressão, mas algo dizia a Matt que nem todo chocolate agradava Mello. Sempre o via com aquelas enormes barras meio-amargas que pareciam durar uma eternidade e tinha quase certeza de que somente aquelas saciariam sua fome.

Trinta minutos depois, lá estava ele com o tanto de barras que pôde enfiar nos bolsos da blusa e calças. Exibiu quase todas, esperando ao menos um "obrigado" em troca. Porém não foi surpresa a cara de poucos amigos e o escárnio que pareceu vir do loiro.

- Esse tem gosto de café gelado, esse tem cheiro de leite vencido, esse daqui é doce demais, aquele não tem gosto de nada e esse último parece ter vinte anos de idade.

- São chocolates.

- Fumaria um pé de mesa se eu dissesse que era um cigarro?

- Provavelmente não.

- Claro que não, porque você saberia não ser um cigarro.

- Precisou usar matemática para descobrir isso? Percentagem de acerto? Margem de erro?

Matt tirou um último trunfo dos bolsos. Aquela barra de chocolate que parecia ter sido fabricada pelas mãos de cem fadas e banhada a caramelos antes de ser delicadamente embalada em papel laminado e frio. A língua de Mello estalou de desejo, e Matt suspirou ao abrir e colocar um generoso pedaço na boca. Aquilo imediatamente soou como uma ofensa gravíssima ao loiro, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e morder as palavras saltitantes na boca sedenta do sabor que Matt acabara de experimentar.

- Isso é meu!

- É meu. Eu comprei.

- Comprou pra mim! Dê pra mim! São meus favoritos! Anda, Matt! Não me obrigue a roubá-lo!

Foi bem divertido correr pela sala enfiando chocolate na boca e fugindo dos berros ensandecidos do amigo, mas chegou o momento de parar, pois acabara de engasgar com o penúltimo pedaço da barra que levava em mãos. Mello o agarrou em desespero e tentou roubar dele o que restara do sofrido manjar dos deuses, mas com incrível habilidade Matt jogou o último pedaço na boca, mesmo estando ainda tossindo e rindo com a boca lotada de chocolate.

Num último ato alucinado, Mello abaixou-se sobre o corpo de Matt e beijou-lhe a boca com toda a pressa que seu vício exigiu, colocando a língua e puxando para si o sabor amargo do chocolate, misturado com o estranho aroma do cigarro, impregnado nos lábios do ruivo. Era um sabor diferente quando misturado àqueles lábios finos e estranhamente gostosos de sugar, derretendo o gosto do caramelo, alimentando a sede do loiro. Roubou o sabor presente naqueles lábios para si. O melhor sabor do mundo.

Ao fim do encontro repentino, Matt encarou o outro por um longo tempo, buscando palavras no baú de confusões que se tornara sua mente esfumaçada. Tateou os bolsos, acendeu um cigarro imediatamente e buscou distância.

Mello jogou-se num sofá, saciado momentaneamente pelo sabor que parecia ainda existir em seus lábios – os quais lambia freneticamente, na intenção de não perder nenhum mínimo detalhe do gosto presente neles.

Quando a fumaça criou uma barreira de proteção entre os dois, Matt enfiou de novo a mão no bolso traseiro da calça e mostrou para Mello o que lhe deixaria completamente desconsertado e vermelho.

- Eu comprei mais. Aquele era meu. Esse aqui era o seu.

Tinham acabado de se atracar num beijo alucinante em vão? Todo o beijo fora uma desesperada tentativa de matar o desejo. Mello não podia se culpar. O culpado era Matt por ser tão metido a brincalhão. Fez uma cara feia para o ruivo e estendeu a mão, esperando que seu prêmio fosse entregue nelas.

Mas algo inusitado aconteceu.

O ruivo sorriu, abriu a embalagem, jogou fora o novo cigarro, chamou Mello com o queixo e mordiscou o primeiro pedaço do chocolate preso entre os dedos.

- Venha pegar esse também.

Mello sorriu. Nunca desejou tanto um chocolate como aquele, e partiu para um novo ataque. Esperou intimamente que Matt tivesse mais algumas barras escondidas nos bolsos. Seria interessante roubar todas elas de seus lábios.

--x--

**N/A:** _Eu não sei o que dizer! O.O É minha primeira fic de Death Note e eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer! Isso é estranho... Bom, Chibi Anne, é toda sua! XD_

_Não sei se viajei demais, mas a idéia do Mello roubando chocolates da boca do Matt me pareceu tão magnífica que foi impossível não pôr isso no papel! Espero ter agradado!_

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fic e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Sílvio Santos!_**

**_#Cartaz: EU NÃO GOSTO DO PROGRAMA TENTAÇÃO! BAÚ SUX!#_**


End file.
